


Undercover

by vendeta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mafia NCT, Mentioned BLACKPINK, Mentioned Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Mentioned Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Mpreg, Murder, Police, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vendeta/pseuds/vendeta
Summary: ,, I didn't want to hide the real self from you anymore. ",, But I had to. "
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ^^
> 
> I just want say that english isn't my native language ♡
> 
> This story is also on my Wattpad account but in Czech.

,, Taeyong, the boss wants you. You have to go to his office right away. " my co-worker and especially a good friend named Doyoung told me.

,, Okay, thanks. "on the computer, I quickly finished writing the last sentence and saved the file.

Right after that, I went to the boss's office.

What does he want from me? After all, he knows I'm working on a case and I don't have time for some boring talk of his.

I knocked on the door and entered.

,, Ah, Taeyong, I needed you. Good thing you're here. "

,, Doyoung told me you wanted to see me. "

,, Yes, please sit down. " he pointed to a chair in front of his desk.

I sat down and waited for him to say something. I just hope not a long speech on how to behave.

,, Taeyong, you are one of my best men, despite your behavior. "

I rolled my eyes at the note.

Taeil, my boss, ignored me and continued.  
,, You know who Jung Jaehyun is, am I right? "

,, Everyone here knows that, sir. "

He nodded.  
,, One of our sources confirmed to us that he bought a house not far from the city. There are a few rich people who want privacy. " he looked me straight in the eye.  
,, I want you to pretend to be one of the richer people who want peace from the big city and befriends him. "

,, You want me undercover, sir?" "

,, Yes, Taeyong. "

,, But I'm working on another case. I can't just let it be. "

I will not lie. I've been dreaming about working in secret for a long time, but right now I don't like it.

,, You don't have to worry about that, I want to entrust it to Doyoung. "

I looked at Taeil uncertainly. Doyoung may be a great detective, but I've been working on this case for half a year. I don't want to give it up.

But on the other hand ... Undercover work would not be bad and to have such a big case right from the start.

,, I accept. "

,, Really ? " he gave me a shocked expression.  
,, I mean ... That's great news. Follow Lucas, he will tell you everything you need and, if possible, answer your questions. "

,, Okay. " I stood up.

I turned to Taeil at the door.  
,, Thank you very much for this opportunity, sir. "

,, You're welcome. " he smiled.  
,, And stop calling me sir, we're friends ! "

We both laughed, I left his office and immediately went to see Lucas.

Even though Taeil is one of my friends who, like me, works for the police, he is still my boss, and I have to show him respect. That's why I call him sir after almost every sentence.

Lucas had a study on another floor, so I had to wait for the elevator. Once I got to the right floor, I headed to my co-worker.

,, Taeyong, I guess you took a job in secret. " I was greeted by a tall friend of mine.

,, Exactly, Lucas. " I smiled and took his hand off my shoulders.

,, Then sit down and I'll explain everything to you. Please keep the questions until the end. "

I just nodded, sat down, and listened intently to what Lucas was telling me about the Jung Jaehyun case.

,, Some questions ? " Lucas asked me when he told me everything.

,, I guess I only have one. " I paused for a moment because this question is quite stupid.

,, Tell me. "

,, You have everything ready or we will have to wait a month before we buy a house and so on. "

,, Don't worry, everything has been furnished for some time. One of Jaehyun's men we arrested told us he wanted to buy a house in the area for the rich. "

I frowned.  
,, Taeil said it was one of our sources who found out he lived there. "

Is posseble that Taeil would lie to me?  
I don't really want to believe that.

,, That is also true. But our source only confirmed this. You never know when those people can lie to him just to help him escape. "

,, Sure, I see ..." I nodded in agreement.

,, So the first rule is? "

,, The first rule is, never trust the people around you and especially around Jung Jaehyun. "

Lucas smiled widely.  
,, You're done for this undercover job. I'm surprised Taeil didn't send you to me sooner. "

I'm not too surprised.  
Apparently he didn't tell you all about my past actions about me.

,, I don't know why. " I smiled.

Lucas handed me a very thick file.  
,, Here's all the information about Jaehyun, what he's doing, who he killed... Just everything. "

I took over the folder.  
,, Thanks. "

,, For nothing. " he gave me a small smile.  
,, I want to see you here tomorrow at five in the morning. We will begin with your transformation and your new life. "

,, Okay, I'll be here. "

At five in the morning, but what ... It's worth it.

,, One more thing. "

From the door, I turned back to Lucas.

,, As of today, I am your superior, but only temporarily. It's because you're going to work undercover. "

,, I understand. "

,, And I'm giving you time off for the rest of the day, too. You need to get a good night's sleep for tomorrow. "

I just nodded.  
,, I'll see you tomorrow, goodbye. "

,, You too. "

I left Lucas's office and returned to my original place. Doyoung was already putting some of his things there.

,, I guess you accepted it when Taeil immediately drove me to your place. " he put the paper box on the table.  
,, I've already packed your things, don't you mind ? "

,, No, no, not at all... Actually, thank you. "

,, It was nothing. " he smiled.

,, Do you want to explain something about the case you are working on now ? "

,, That is not necessary. I went through your notes briefly and I have to say that you have it really well written, so I understood everything. "

,, If anything, call me or write an e-mail. "

,, Don't worry. "

I said goodbye to the other co-workers and went home.

The journey home took me less than an hour, so I arrived around noon.

I made something to eat, sat on the couch in front of the TV, and opened the folder Lucas had given me earlier.

I read everything that was written there and looked at all the photos that were attached to it.

I must say that Jung Jaehyun is a real number. He has over 200 murders, robberies of three banks and much much more.

He will be a difficult nut to make friends with him, he can choose his own. I'm going to have to change my plan and play something other than the rich.

The first thing mainly will be to find out what Jung Jaehyun looks like. We know so many things about him, but his face... It doesn't seem to exist.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another chapter !
> 
> I hope you're gonna like this ♡

The next morning I got up at three so I could do morning hygiene and have breakfast in peace.

Today will be quite a challenging day, although it's just a remake of my image and my behavior, but it will still take a lot of work.

After a very good breakfast that included an bread with omelette, I got dressed, took a folder about Jaehyun from the table, and left the house.  
I got in the car, threw the folder on the passenger seat, and drove to work.

,, Good morning, Taeyong. You're on time. Actually... You are early here. " I have been welcomed, for the time being, by my leader Lucas.

,, Good for you too. " I smiled and sat down in a chair.

,, Before the others arrive, I'll read you the folder with your new identity. " he gave one of the folders to me too.

I immediately opened it and started reading the new self. Lucas read it aloud to me, but I listened more to my voice in my head.

,, Everything understandable ? " Lucas asked me as we red through the entire folder.

,, Yes. "

,, Great. " Lucas put his folder on the table and I put it in a bag I would take with me to the new house.

Lucas said that everything in the house was equipped and that there was a secret room from which he gave me the keys. Nobody knows about it, only he and me.

I wonder what will be in it. Well, I'll find out in a few hours.

After about half an hour, four young girls arrived.

,, Good morning, miss. " Lucas greeted them with a smile.

,, Hello, Lucas. " the brunette replied, placing a box of makeup on Lucas's desk, which she then opened.  
,, You're Taeyong, aren't you ?" she turned to me.

I nodded.

,, My name is Jennie. Nice to meet you. " we shook hands.  
,, This is Lisa, Jisoo and Rosé. Jisoo helps me with makeup and Lisa and Rosé are here from getting dressed. " she pointed to the other three girls standing a short distance from us.

,, Nice to meet you. " I smiled at them.

They smiled back at me and greeted me too.

,, We'll start with the clothes first, so I'll ask you to follow me. " Lisa told me and I listened to her.

Rosé, meanwhile, pulled out a few pieces of clothing and left Lucas's study. Lisa and I followed her.

We stopped in front of the locker room we have here at the station. Rosé handed me the clothes, I climbed into the locker room and changed.

I have to say, it doesn't look bad at all. Girls probably aren't doing this for the first time, I think they've been doing it for us for a long time.

I left the locker room and the girls checked to see if I was all well dressed and if I could wear it.

,, It looks good. " Lisa said.  
,, Very good. "

Rosé agreed.

,, Now we'll go see Jennie and Jisoo and they'll do the rest. It will look amazing. " Lisa whistled excitedly, grabbed my wrist and went back to Lucas's study.

,, Well, Taeyong. " Lucas dramatically put his hand in front of his mouth for a hint of shock.

,, You still have no reason to be amazed, there is still makeup and a new hair color. " Jisoo stood beside him.

,, Wait. Hair color ? Nobody mentioned the new hair color color to me. " I took a few steps back.

Don't get me wrong, but I like my black hair and I don't want to dye it again.

,, It will look great, believe me. " Jisoo assured me.

,, Fine. " I exhaled defeated.

What do I have left, right?

Jisoo put me in a chair and started doing her job.

,, Welcome the new Lee Taeyong, or should I say, Minsung Park. " Jennie stepped away from me and everyone stared at me.

,, I know I'm beautiful, but that much ? " I laughed and took the mirror from Jisoo.  
,, Well, man. " I was surprised myself.

,, It looks amazing. Thanks a lot girls. " Lucas said.

,, You're welcome, Lucas. Call when you need it again. " Jennie hid everything.

,, Before we leave. " Lisa turned to me.  
,, In the new house, you have a fitted wardrobe in a style similar to this one. We also chose some more comfortable clothes there, so you don't have to worry. "

,, Thank you very much. "

,, For a little, mainly get him and be okay. "

,, Don't worry. "

We said goodbye and the girls left.

,, Do you still have to stare at me ? " I looked at Lucas.

,, But you look so perfect. Red really suits you. "

,, I'm still not sure about the color. After all, I have to make friends with a bad guy. " I bit my lip.

,, It's mainly up to him if he can trust you. "

I wanted to tell him something, unfortunately I was interrupted by a newcomer.

,, I'm sorry to interrupt, but everything is ready and Taeyong can leave. " Jeno, one of Lucas's men, told us.

,, Thank you, we'll be right there. "

Jeno nodded and left again.

,, And here it is. " I took a deep breath.

,, Everything will be alright. " he patted me on the shoulder.  
,, In addition, you will have a mobile and we will call every night about new information, if you will have some. "

I just nodded.

,, Come. " he put his hand on my back and together we went down to the parking lot.

Lucas led me to one of the cars, which at first glance was luxurious and certainly expensive.

,, Do you like it ? It is well. " he handed me the keys.  
,, It's yours now. "

,, Undercover work is starting to pay off. " I took my keys and unlocked the car.

Lucas laughed and opened the door for me.  
,, Sit down. "

I gladly listened to him and did as he said. Lucas behind me even closed.

,, Since none of us can go there with you anymore, I want to wish you good luck and well-being. Jung Jaehyun is not exactly one of the easiest cases. " he became serious.

,, I know, Lucas. "

,, Just... Take care of yourself, okay ? You really are one of the best I can, we can't lose you. " he paused.  
,, I can't lose a friend. "

,, Don't worry, I'll be back to you alive and well. Who else would listen to you talk about how perfect and amazing Jungwoo is. " I tried to lighten the topic a bit.

,, It is not true. I never talked about him. "

,, You are talking about him every single day. "

There was silence between us. I ran my hands over the steering wheel and started the car.

,, By the way... If anything goes wrong or you know something is wrong and they should find out who you are, the word of rescue is Scooby-Doo. "

,, Scooby-Doo ? Really ? " I raised an eyebrow.

,, So what ? It's cool and I like Scooby. "

I just smiled at that.  
,, Goodbye, Lucas, I'll call you tonight. "

,, Good luck, Taeyong. "

I left the garage and headed for my new self named Park Minsung.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi and welcome ^^

I got to the outskirts of the city a few hours later. I had to drive all over the city, because the houses of rich people are really far from civilization.

I drove into the garage from my new house, got out of the car, locked it, and closed the garage. After that, I took a bag with various folders and hung into the house.

,, Whoa. " I exhaled and stood still with my mouth open.

I have to say that it's really huge and, most importantly, nicely decorated. Just like for a rich man.

I immediately headed to my room so I could wash and go straight to bed. Getting up at three in the morning today can exhaust a person.

I hid the folder in a bedside drawer and lay down on the bed. I guess I'll miss the shower tonight.

I didn't know about the world in a few minutes.

I woke up in the morning because of the sun's rays shining directly into my eyes.

I grunted in displeasure and turned to the other side. I wanted to continue my sleep, but I heard a bell ring from below.

,, Who is it ? " I muttered to myself and got out of bed.  
,, Would it spread so fast that I'm new here ? "

I shook my head and opened the door for the stranger.

I got a glimpse of a smaller boy with black hair and a basket in his hand.

,, Good morning. " he smiled at me.

,, Good morning. " I nodded uncertainly.

,, Oh, I'm sorry. " he reached out to me.  
,, My name is Ten, I am your neighbor. "

,, Nice to meet you. " we shook hands.  
,, My name is Tae- Minsung, Park Minsung. " great, now you've almost said your real name Taeyong, really great.

Fortunately, he didn't notice and kept smiling at me.  
,, Nice to meet you too. "

,, Do you want to go further or-

,, I would like to, but I have to go back. I have something to do. I just wanted to bring you this. " he lifted the basket higher and uncovered a towel.  
,, I made you cupcakes. "

,, Um, thank you very much. " I took over the basket.  
,, I'll give it back to you today. "

,, It's okay, I'll come for it. Goodbye, have a nice rest of the day. " he left.

I closed the door and put a basket of cupcakes on an island in the kitchen.

He is very kind for a rich man.

I looked at the cupcake basket and reached for one. I took it, started examining it, and finally shoved it in my mouth.

Rich, kind, and also very amazing baker. You just can't see that.

I ate them all and put the basket next to the door so I wouldn't forget to return it to Ten when I went outside.

,, What now ? " I looked around the living room. It 's still a long way to lunch and I have nothing to do.

I put my hands in my clothes pockets and felt the key. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at him intently.

,, Secret room ! " I remembered what Lucas had told me about the special room.  
,, Where can the room be ? "

Looks like I got something to do.

I've been looking for a the room for three hours and I still can't find it. I managed to search the house twice during that time and nothing.

I sat exhausted on the bed in the guest room, staring at the wall opposite me.

,, But wait. " I noticed a small black hole next to the closet, just for the key.

I came to the closet, put the key in the hole, and turned it. I smiled triumphantly as the wall swung open. I opened it completely and hung inside.

There are several weapons and various police equipment in the room that will come in handy in the coming days.

But why didn't he want someone to know about it?  
Probably to keep someone from eavesdropping on us.

I left the room, locked it, and returned to my room with the key. In the room, I put the key in the bedside drawer and finally went to the bathroom to do morning hygiene.

After completing all my duties, I went to the kitchen to do something to eat.

I peeked into the refrigerator, which was full until almost a few things fell out. I took the necessary things and started cooking. I put the finished food on a plate, sat down on the island and started eating.

During the meal, I thought about how to became friends with Jaehyun and how to find him at all, because I don't know what he looks like.

I sighed loudly and rested my head on my hand. This work will still be interesting.

The ringing from the door tore me from thinking.

For the second time today, I'm starting to be popular here.

I opened the door and Ten stood inside.  
,, Hi, what are you doing here ? Again. "

,, I'm having a small party with my boyfriend tonight, and since you're new here, I'd like to invite you to meet the people in the neighborhood. " he smiled kindly.

This is my chance to get to Jaehyun and find out what he looks like. If he ever comes there.

,, So... What do you say ? " he distracted me from thinking.

,, I'd love to come. Thanks for inviting Ten. " I smiled.

,, Great ! he clapped his hands happily.  
,, At eight o'clock tonight. "

,, I'll be there. And what should I wear ? "

,, Something like the one you wore yesterday. "

I nodded.  
,, Before you leave. " I took the basket from the ground.  
,, I'm returning your basket. Those cupcakes were really very good. "

He took the basket from me and smiled widely.  
,, I'm glad you enjoyed it. At eight in the evening, don't forget. "

I nodded again and closed the door behind me.

At eight o'clock, I still have plenty of time.

It's almost eight and I've only chosen my clothes now. I quickly changed clothes, hid my mobile phone in my pocket and I went out. I locked the house, put the keys in my cell phone pocket, and went looking for Ten's house.

I found the house quickly and without problems thanks to the loud music that spread all around.

I wanted to knock on the door, but I realized it would have no purpose, so I rang.  
Although it probably won't be very valid for me either.

After a while, the door opened and there was a tall boy standing in it.  
,, You must be Minsung, right ? Ten said you were coming. " he left sideways from the door, I could walk through.

I did so and the long man closed.

,, My name is Johnny. Come on, I'm going to introduce you to the others. " he went to a group of boys.  
,, Guys, I'd like to introduce you to our new neighbor. " everyone turned to us.

The only one I knew was Ten.

,, This is Park Minsung. " everyone greeted me and introduced themselves.

,, Ten, will there be just this few of us here ? " I came closer to Ten when I met everyone.

,, One more boy is to come, but otherwise yes. You know, not all the 'rich' are still here. "

,, And who we are waiting for ? "

,, Jung Jaehyun, he is your neighbor on the other side of us. "

,, Oh. " I tried to sound like I wasn't excited, so I preferred to drink from a cup of alcohol.

It's just all starting tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

,, Jaehyun ! I already thought you wouldn't show up. " Ten shouted beside me.

I turned quickly in the direction he was shouting and saw a tall boy with light brown hair.

So this is Jung Jaehyun ? The one and only who killed countless people ?

I'll have a lot more fun tonight.

,, I'm glad to see you, too, Ten." he said without any less interest.  
,, You know, I had something to do. "

,, I understand. " he nodded and immediately handed Jaehyun a cup of alcohol.

,, New face. Are you the new one ? " Jaehyun's gaze fell on me.

,, I almost forgot. " Ten laughed.  
,, This is Minsung, he moved here yesterday. "

,, I think Minsung can speak for himself. "

,, Oh, I'm sorry. Then I'll leave you alone. " before I could object, he went to see Johnny.

,, Well ? " the brown hair raised an eyebrow.

,, Oh yes. " I panicked a bit.  
,, My n-name is M-minsung Park. “ Taeyong, get the hell up !

You must not give a hint of fear in front of him. What scares you so much ? You act like you don't know who he is.

Maybe that's the problem.

Jaehyun just nodded.  
,, I guess you already know my name. "

,, Yes, Ten told me about you. " perhaps he will believe it, even if it is not a lie.

,, You know, Minsung. " he deliberately emphasized my name.  
,, They told me something about you too. "

That's not good.

I reached into my back pocket so I could pull out my gun, but I don't have one with me.

I left her in my house... I have so many and I'll leave one stupid weapon at home.

,, Really ? "

,, Uhm. " he drank from his cup.

,, Can I know what ? " I was so nervous that I didn't even notice the music stopped playing.

,, I heard you want to get into my group. "

Group ?  
This seems to be a chance for me ! That they would peek at me so fast ? But that is not possible ! I only saw Ten, and he wasn't even in my house.

,, They also told me you were a very good sniper. "

Sniper ? What the hell is he talking about ? No one at the station told me anything about me being a sniper not even Lucas.

,, I want you to prove to me that you're really as great as everyone says. Then maybe I'll take you. "

I have no choice but to agree.

,, So what do I have to do ? "

,, You will see. " he nodded at someone behind me, and that someone put a black bag over my head and then hit me in the head.

,, Get up. " I felt someone pat me on the cheek.

I grunted in displeasure and slowly opened my eyes.

,, Good morning. " I saw Ten 's smile.

I blinked a few times, sat up slowly, and grabbed my head with my hand.

,, I'm sorry, but I had to. Jaehyun didn't want you to know where we were taking you. " he gave me a regretful look.

I just nodded.

They didn't handcuff me, that's a good sign.

,, Does it hurt too much ? "

,, No, I'm fine. "

,, That's good, because Jaehyun is just waiting for you to wake up to show him your weapons skills. " he helped me to my feet and dragged me somewhere. I guess to Jaehyun.

,, Wait. " I stopped.  
,, Why are we going to the roof ? "

,, Jaehyun is waiting for us there. " he wanted to grab my hand again, but I step back.

I'm not sure about this. Why would he wait on the roof ?

,, Don't delay and come. " on the second try, he caught me and headed up the stairs with me.

We arrived at the roof some fifteen minutes later. He opened the metal door and entered the gravel roof with me.

,, I see you've woken up already. " the person in front of us said.

He pushed into mine and indicated to me that I would go. I'd rather listen to him.

I stood next to the brunette and waited for him to tell me what to do.

,, I want you to kill this man. " he showed me a photo.

The photo shows one of our confidential sources, which will always bring us credible news.

I looked at Jaehyun and nodded.

I came to a sniper weapon that was ready. I lay down on the gravel and used my aiming device to find my target.

After a few minutes, I found him. He sat on a bench directly under a tree where there was not much to see.

I wanted to say that I can't shoot because I don't have a good view, and thus save the man, but I have to get to his group. I just have to.

I took a deep breath, exhaled, and with a quiet forgiveness, I fired.

The bullet hit him directly in the head so that there is no chance to save him.

,, Shit. He did it through the fucking tree ! " said Johnny enthusiastically, whom I had not noticed before.

,, I don't like spoiling the fun, but we have to get out now. " Ten said.

Johnny quickly hid his weapon, helped me to my feet, and we went downstairs

We got to the underground garage and got in the car, which was driven by one of the boys from the group. I think his name is Hendery.

Once we were all in the car, Hendery drove off and headed back to the homes of the rich.

Jaehyun said nothing all the way.

Hendery parked in front of my house. I stepped forward, including Jaehyun.

I went to my door and wanted to open it, unfortunately I couldn't find my keys or my cell phone.

,, Are you looking for this ? "

I turned to Jaehyun, who was holding my keys and cell phone in his hand at eye level.

Without a word, I took my things and unlocked the door. I entered the house and turned to Jaehyun.

Jaehyun looked at me pfrom head to toe.  
,, I have to say that you can shoot perfectly. "

I didn't say anything and waited for what he would tell me next.

,, I accept you. "

,, What ? "

,, I will not repeat myself. Go to Ten and Johnny tomorrow, they'll tell you what your job will be like, answer your questions if you have any, and show you our hideout. " with that, he went back to the car.

I closed the door behind me and leaned my forehead against it.

Today can't be worse.

And that's what I realized.  
,, Lucas ! " I quickly pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed his number.

It didn't even ring once, and Lucas answered the call.

,, Taeyong, do you realize what time it is ?! " he shouted at me.

,, I know, I know, I'm sorry. " I rubbed my eyes with my free hand.  
,, But I was working on something. "

,, And like on what ?! "

,, How to get to Jaehyun. And you know what ? I did it. "

,, That's maybe-" Lucas got stuck for a moment.  
,, Are you in his group ? "

,, Yes. "

,, You're really incredible. One day, and you've already reached the biggest man. " his mood has greatly improved.

I talked to Lucas for another hour and we agreed that I'm gonna call him only when I had something new.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ^^
> 
> From this chapter it's going to be very unrealistic... So, yeah 😅

,, Is everything clear to you or do you need to explain something else ? " he asked me when he and Johnny showed me where I was going to work, they explained everything and took me through their secret hiding place.

Today I have another reason to call Lucas.

,, I think everything is clear to me. "

,, Great ! " Ten shouted enthusiastically.

I have to admit that he doesn't look like a member of the biggest mafia group at all.

,, It's lunch time, will you come eat with us ?" the smallest of the three of us looked at me pleadingly.

,, Yeah, why no-

,, He will eat with me. " interrupted me by newcomers.

The three of us turned to Jaehyun, and Johnny and Ten nodded and left.

,, Is there something wrong ? "

I looked at Jaehyun and nodded negatively.

,, So we can go to the dining room. " he snapped and went to the dining room. I followed him without a word.

I have to take a picture of him somehow, I have to show everyone at the station what our mysterious and especially dangerous Jung Jaehyun looks like.

The dining room is generally small, just for eight people. Jaehyun and I sat down at the table that was furthest back, and after a while, I guess the chef brought us food.

,, So, Minsungu. " he emphasized my name again.

I looked at him and waited for him to continue.

Jaehyun wiped his mouth with a napkin.  
,, How did you like the tour of our hideout ? "

What can I tell him?  
Taeyong, think.

,, It's cozy here. "

Really? Cozy... I can shoot myself right away.

Jaehyun only stared at me for a moment, but eventually began to laugh.  
,, Cozy. Minsung, you are the number. "

Looks like I scored. I had to laugh at that, too.  
For sure...

,, Are you done ? " he asked suddenly.

,, Y-yes. "  
Stop stuttering, Taeyong!

,, Now we're going to my office. " he got up from the table.

I did the same and Jaehyun went to his office. I followed him like a tail.

Why does he want me in his office ?

Did he find out I was an undercover cop ?

Oh my God ! What do I do ?

On the way to his office, I started rubbing my hands because of my nervousness.

,, Are you okay ? "

,, Yes. " I blurted out.

Jaehyun just shook his head at me and continued walking.

After a very long journey, for me, we finally arrived in front of Jaehyun's office, who opened the door and let me in first.

The office is very nice. Those harmonized colors are really soothing.

I turned to Jaehyun, but he was not there.

,, Jaehyun ? "

Nothing.  
No response.

I turned around.  
,, Jaeh-

Before I could finish his name, he appeared in front of me, pressed me against the closed door, and kissed me.

I don't even have to tell you that I was shocked.

I gained all my strength and pushed hard into Jaehyun. Fortunately, I managed to push him away.

,, What, why ? " I couldn't look him in the eyes at all.

,, Don't say you didn't like it. "

,, I DIDN'T LIKE IT! " I shouted at him.

Damn !  
I just raised my voice to a dangerous mobster all over Korea.

Slowly, I looked up at Jaehyun. He seemed as shocked as I was.

I didn't wait for anything and ran away from his study.

Cool !  
Not only did I shout at him, but now I ran away from him.

This is not good. It's not good at all.

I ran until I bumped into someone and we both fell to the ground.

,, I'm so sorry. I did not pay attention. " I immediately apologized to the person.

,, It's all right, Minsung. "

I looked at the person and noticed that I crashed into a guy from yesterday's party. His name is Kun and he is a doctor.

,, Really ? "

,, Yes, don't worry. " to assure me, he smiled.  
,, What were you running from ? "

,, I run-  
I got stuck.

Kun turned in the direction I had taken.  
,, You don't have to tell me, I understand. " he looked back at me.

I gave him a thank-you look.  
,, I'm sorry again, but I should go. " I got up from the ground and Kun did the same.

,, I was actually looking for you. " he grabbed my hand to hold me for a moment before he finished.

I nodded to continue.

,, Ten is sending me. He said he wanted you to go to his house. "

,, Okay, thanks. "

Kun let go of my hand and I went to Ten and Johnny's house.

Jaehyun's hideout is not far from our houses.  
Actually... His stash is directly below them. But there is only one way to get there, and that is the elevator, which is in the woods just behind the houses.

,, You're already here ! " Ten said enthusiastically as he opened the door for me.

I just smiled and went inside.

,, Kun said I should come. So here I am. "

,, I want to get to know you more, so I thought we could do something like a movie night. " he was smiling all the time.

He wants to know me more ?  
He can't be a member of mafia, that's not possible.

But again, it is an advantage. I can learn more about their group. I'll find out more about the members and especially... Jaehyun.

,, I'd love to have a movie night with you. "

,, Really ? That's great ! " Ten applauded.  
,, Can we start now, please ? " I know it's not evening, but... "

,, Of course. " I smiled.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs.

,, Sit down, I'll release the first movie in the meantime."

I did as he said and sat down on a bed.

,, Won't Johnny mind ? " I asked.

,, No, Johnny won't show up here today. He and Jaehyun have a clue to our rivals, so they're going to check it out. "

I nodded.

He sat down next to me and played a movie.  
,, Wait ! Do you want popcorn ? "

,, If you have, I'd like to have one. "

,, Coming up. " he stopped the movie and ran downstairs.

He was back in a moment with a large bowl of popcorn. He sat down next to me again, placed the bowl in the middle between us, and turned on the film.

We didn't pay any attention to the film, but rather interpreted it. I learned a lot of things that won't be very helpful to us at the station, but somehow I don't mind.

Not everything will go smoothly.

For the second film, we were already paying attention. Well... More like the One. I kept coming back to the incident in Jaehyun's office.

Why did he do it ?

Did I really not like it ?

What's that weird feeling I feel about it ?

God ! Everything is wrong !


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little warning... In this chapter is smut 😇 Also how I said in the last chapter, It's really unrealistic 😅😊

,, Minsung, Jaehyun wants to see you. He's waiting for you in his office. " Hendery informed me.

I just nodded and walked over to him.

I've been avoiding him for two weeks now, and now this ! That's not good.

The last time I was in his office, he... NO ! I must not think about it and, most importantly, I will not let it happen again.

Before I could continue, I was in front of his office. The door was closed, so I knocked on it.

,, Next. " there was a deep voice.

Has he always had such a deep voice ?

SHIT TAEYONG ! CONCENTRATE !

I took a deep breath, entered the room, and then closed the door behind me.

I cleared my throat.  
,, Hendery said you wanted to see me. " I tried to speak normally so that I would not be nervous.

,, Yes it is true. " he didn't even look at me.  
,, Sit down, please. " he pointed to a chair in front of his desk.

It took me a while to move, but in the end I managed to sit down.

,, Why weren't you at the meeting yesterday ? "

,, Ehm ... I wasn't feeling well. " I lied.

I won't tell him I'm avoiding him.

Isn't that funny ?  
I have to find out as much as I can about him, but I avoid him. I'm so incompetent.

He looked at me.  
,, Just because you're not well doesn't mean you can't come to a meeting. Especially when it's important. " he said firmly and with a raised voice.

,, I-I... Um... I-I'm sorry. " I looked down.

Jaehyun got up from his chair and came closer to me.

,, Look at me. "

I did't do it.

,, Look at me ! " he ordered me again, but much more vigorously than before.

I looked at him, frightened.

This is my end.

,, You've been avoiding me for two weeks, and now you don't go to meetings I hold. Why ? "

I was silent.  
I can't tell him.

,, Minsung, don't make me repeat myself. "

,, Fine ! I'll tell you everything ! " I swung my hands angrily and got up from my chair.  
,, I avoid you because I feel something for you ! Ever since you kissed me, I've been thinking about it and... " I looked deep into his eyes.  
,, I think I love you, but it's wrong ! I can't feel that ! " I ruffled my hair in frustration and cried.

Yes correct. The policeman fell in love with a mafia man, whom he must have arrested.

,, Minsu-

,, No. " I interrupted him and ran away from his office. Again...

I ran straight to my house, where I found a bottle of hard alcohol, sat down in the living room, and started drinking.

How unprofessional.... Taeil was right, when he didn't want me in undercover many years ago.

,, Minsung, what are-

I didn't let him finish and immediately started kissing him. He recovered in a moment and joined in the kissing.

We only disconnected when we ran out of breath.

,, Did you drink ? " he asked.

,, Just a little bit, but I still know what I'm doing and I know I want it. "

That was obviously enough for him to continue.

After a moment of passionate kissing, Jaehyun patted me on the lower thigh. I understood and wrapped my legs around his waist, Jaehyun then grabbed my thighs and took me somewhere.

I guess to his room.

When he took me to the room, he laid me on the bed and took off my shirt. I didn't want to be left behind, so I also took off his shirt.

I have to say I could watch him all the time.

Jaehyun moved his lips to my lower abdomen and looked at me.  
,, Can I ? "

I nodded and he took off my pants first, then my underwear.

Red flushed into my face from how much I was ashamed.

,, You're cute when you're blushing. " he put a small kiss on my nose and pulled something out of a drawer.

After a while, I felt pressure down there, causing a disgruntled moan and a biting lip.

,, I'm sorry, but I promise it will pass. " he kissed me to stop thinking about the terrible pain.

Jae penetrated me to the root, and I certainly don't have to tell you that it hurt like hell.

A few tears ran down my face because the pain was really awful. Mainly because I was unprepared.

,, Shh, it will pass soon. " he wiped my tears and waited for my permission.

Honestly.  
I was surprised that he is so nice and kind.

,, Y-you can. " I exhaled.

Jaehyun began to move slowly, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, drawing him into a kiss.

After a while, I sighed loudly into the kiss when he found my delightful place. Jae smiled in to the kiss and quickened his movement.

,, Jae... Jaehyun, already. " was the only thing I was able to say before I released.

Jaehyun pushed a few more times, and he released too. The only difference is that he did that into me.

He slowly got out of me and lay down next to me.  
,, You were amazing. " he kissed me.

,, No, it was you. " I said weakly.

,, You can't sleep yet. I have to wash you first, then you can rest. " he took me in his arms and took me to the bathroom.

He washed us both, dried us, and dressed in clean clothes. He took me in his arms again and carried me to the bed, where he hugged me around the waist and I pressed against his chest.

,, I love you too, Minsung. " he kissed my forehead.

I smiled and finally fell asleep.

In the morning I woke up in an empty bed with a big headache and lower body pain.

I looked around and saw that I was not in my house.

,, Not that. " I put my hand in front of my mouth when I remembered all what I did last night.

,, Are you already awake ? "

I turned for the voice and saw Jaehyun with a glass of water in one hand and a plate of food in the other.

I really did it, I'm a cop.  
I slept with Jung Jaehyun, the biggest mafia in the world.

That's not good...

,, I brought you breakfast and a drink with painkiller. I thought it might come in handy. "

I took the glass from him and drank it all. Then I took a plate of breakfast and started eating in silence.

,, At the meeting, we discussed the intervention against our enemies. " he sat down on the bed next to me.

I listened to him carefully. At least I'll have new information for Lucas.

,, We will make the intervention early tomorrow morning, around six o'clock. It will be in an old barn, located on an abandoned highway a short distance away. " he continued.  
,, You must have seen it on the way here. "

I nodded.

,, Your task will be on the opposite side of the barn, where the cottage is located. It should have a good view for the shooting. "

I nodded again.

Does he really have to tell me about the meeting the morning after we did that ?

I guess it didn't mean anything to him.  
So the ' I love you ' was a lie. Oh... I'm so stupid.

On the positive side, I've found information that will help us a lot.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ^^  
> There are two more chapters and than it's all done.

Jaehyun gave us all time off today to rest for tomorrow.

As soon as I got home, I slapped myself on the bed and called Lucas.

,, Taeyong ! You finally called. " Lucas answered my call quickly.

,, I have news. " I went straight to the point.

,, Tell me, I'm listening. "

,, Tomorrow, Jaehyun and his gang have a raid on his opponents in an abandoned barn that is on the way here. "

,, At what time ? "

,, At six in the morning. "

,, We will be there. "

There was a silence between us, which Lucas broke after a while.

,, Do you know what that means ?" there was enthusiasm in his voice.  
,, Let's catch the greatest mafia man of all time ! And only thanks to you ! You will be a respected police officer. People will talk about you for a long time. "

I chuckled.  
,, I know, Lucas. I know. "

,, You don't sound very excited. Is something wrong ? "

No.  
I just slept with Jung Jaehyun, our mafia man, but nothing else. That is all.

,, No, I'm just tired. I didn't get much sleep in the evening. "

,, Alright then. " he paused.  
,, I'll let you sleep. You don't have to worry about tomorrow, we'll be there and catch him. "

,, I have no doubts about it. "

,, See you later. "

,, See you later too. " I ended the call.

I threw my cell phone somewhere on the bed and ruffled my hair.

I really chose that well. I fell in love with a him who will be handcuffed tomorrow only thanks to me.

And also his group.

Does he really love me ? Or did he just wanted to have fun with me ?

I shouted angrily into space, tears streaming down my eyes and I couldn't stop them at all.

I should have refused the job in undercover. I just had...

I didn't get out of bed all day. I even turned down Ten, I was sorry for him, but I can't see him now.

Especially when I know they'll be arrested tomorrow, in fact, in eight hours.

I set my alarm on my cell phone at five in the morning and went to bed.

,, Minsung, go to that house. If you see something that might not be good, shoot. " I received an order from Jaehyun when we arrived at the place.

I just nodded and went to the place.

Instead of a weapon, I pulled out my binoculars and watched Lucas and his unit.

I looked at my watch.

'6:05'

I exhaled and looked again through the binoculars, which I immediately put back down because Lucas was already there.

I left the weapon and the binoculars in the house and went after him.

,, Taeyong ! " Lucas whispered when he saw me and hugged me tightly.  
,, Here's your gun, but I don't think you'll need it. "

I took the gun.  
,, Everyone is in the barn. There are a total of 7, but his enemies have not yet arrived. "

Lucas nodded, waving his hand in the air to indicate that everything was fine, and we set off.

One group could surround the barn and the other waited for Lucas's instruction.

,, 3... 2... 1... Now ! "

We burst into the barn and locked Jaehyun and the others in a circle.

,, Drop your weapons and get on your knees. NOW ! " Lucas shouted.

Surprisingly...  
Jaehyun obeyed. He dropped his weapon and shocked everyone. Eventually, the others from the group followed.

Lucas motioned for several of his men to be arrested immediately.

,, Do you think they have Minsung too.?" I heard Ten.

He really cares about the other one, me.

,, Answer it for yourself. " Hendery nodded in my direction and Ten turned to me.

,, M-minsung ? "

I looked down. I couldn't look at Ten, who had tears in his eyes.

,, Taeyong, you okay ? " Lucas asked me.

,, Yeah, of course. "

,, Come. You're going to become a star. " he put his hand on my back and we walked to the car together.

I sat on the back seats, strapped myself in, and wiped away a few tears.

I can't cry now.  
I have no reason...

,, Lucas ?" I swallowed so as not to sob.  
,, Can you throw me home, please ?" 

,, Sure, but we will definitely interrogate them today. You should participate. "

,, Can I skip today ? I'm not feeling well and-and I just want to take a break. " I tried to convince him.

At least I'm not lying now, in part.

I would not be able to look at them when I or a colleague interrogates them and threatens them with various punishments.

,, Okay. " he exhaled loudly.  
,, But you're coming tomorrow, aren't you ? Taeil would like to see you. " he looked at me in the rearview mirror.

,, Ofcourse. ".I fake smiled.

Lucas smiled as well, and our journey continued in silence.

,, We are here. " Lucas told me when we finally arrived at my real house.

I stepped out.  
,, I'll see you tomorrow. "

I did not wait for an answer, closed the car door hung into my apartment. I closed the door behind me and slid down my back.

What have I done ?

I pulled my legs close to my body and began to cry fully.

No one in the world saw such an incompetent policeman and did have know him.

A sudden wave of nausea disturbed me from thinking about everything I had done and certainly shouldn't have done.

I quickly got up from the ground, ran to the bathroom, and emptied the contents of my stomach.

After finishing my unpleasant activity, I brushed my teeth and headed straight for the bed.

I'm so sick of everything.

Taeil knew why not keeping me undercover, and even though he agreed after a long time, it didn't help at all. I ruined everything.

With my head full of thoughts, I fell into the realm of dreams.

,, Taeyong. " I felt someone shake with me.  
,, Taeyong. "

,, What's happening ? " I muttered sleepily.

,, I came to see if you were alive. "

I sat down and rubbed my eyes.

,, You didn't come to work yesterday and I'm starting to get scared today. " he added.

,, How like yesterday ? Are you telling me I slept more than 24 hours ?! " I stared at him.

,, Yes. Look, Taey-

Lucas didn't have time to finish his sentence because I ran to the bathroom, where I started vomiting. After a while, I felt Lucas's hand on my back begin to move up and down.

,, Already good ?" 

I just nodded, but stayed on the ground leaning against the wall.

,, Taeyong, what happened there ? "

,, What are you talking about ? "

Lucas laughed.  
,, I'm not just a cop, Taeyong. You've been acting weird since we arrested them, and I've seen you cry in the car. "

,, I ruined everything. " I looked at him.  
,, I did something a capable cop would never do. I don't deserve to be praised for the arrest of Jung Jaehyun ! " I cried.

Lucas looked at me regretfully and hugged him tightly.

I finally told him everything.

Everything...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left ♡

,, So ... you love him ? " he kept stroking my back in the bathroom on the floor.

,, Yes. "

,, And you slept with him. "

,, Yes, again. " I wiped myself a few restless tears.

There was silence.

,, Does he love you ?" he said after a while.

Does he love me ?  
Certainly not now.

,, I-I don't know. And if so, after what I did, he doesn't. "

Lucas hugged me tighter.  
,, I'll tell Taeil you won't go to work for a week. "

I looked at him.  
,, I can not. I have to get back to work. "

,, Taeyong, you stay home. This is an order. "

,, Okay. " I did not argue.

It wouldn't be worth it anyway, and maybe it's a good idea to stay home for a week.

,, I should go back, today is the trial. Can you be here alone ? " he got up from the ground and helped me up too.

,, Yeah, I can handle..." I bit my lip.  
,, Will you let me know how the trial turned out ? "

Lucas nodded.

,, Thank you. "

,, No problem. " he smiled.  
,, For the whole week you are at home, I will call you and try to visit you. "

,, Lucas, you don't have to. "

,, But I want. "

I rolled my eyes at him.

,, Stick with Taeyong. I'll call you later. "

,, See you later. "

And Lucas left.

I went to the kitchen for something to eat because I got really hungry. However, when I opened the refrigerator, I found that there was nothing in it.

I forgot that when a person returns from undercover, your food will spoil.

I sighed loudly, went back to the kitchen, washed thoroughly, and generally did morning hygiene, put on clean clothes, and went to the store.

I went to the store on foot because I have it right at the end of the street where I live.

It's such a small shop, but you can find everything in it. And most of all, it is owned by a very nice boy.

,, Taeyong Hyungu ! " the orange haired boy shouted and immediately imprisoned me in an embrace.

,, Nice to see you too, Chenle. " I was happy to return the hug.

,, You haven't been here in a long time. he frowned.  
,, I already thought you forgot about me. " In addition, he lower his lip pursed.

,, I'm sorry, but I got a job undercover and everything came together so fast that I didn't have time to tell you anything. " I ruffled his hair.

,, Finally, were you undercover ? It's been your dream since you were with the cops ! " he said enthusiastically.  
,, In that case, I forgive you. "

I smiled and looked around.  
,, Where is Jisunga ? "

,, He stayed at home today. He has to study for exams at school. "

I nodded understandingly.  
,, If you'll excuse me, I'm going shopping, my fridge is completely empty. "

,, That's why you're here ! " he laughed.  
" I have to go anyway. I still have a lot of paperwork for this business. One of my suppliers has interrupted the order and I have to work it out. "

,, Good luck, it was great to see you again and say hello to Jisung. "

,, Thank you Hyung and I definitely will. " and with that he disappeared into his office.

I smiled again and went to buy food. But first I had to go through the drugstore section.

I turned into the alley and paused at one thing that caught my attention.

I hesitated to take it for a while, but eventually threw it in the shopping cart.

,, I think I'm crazy. " I muttered to myself and finally got out from the grocery section.

I returned home a little after noon, so I cooked lunch. After lunch, I cleaned up the purchase except for one thing I left on the table.

,, I will not pay anything for the result. " I took that thing from the table and went to the bathroom.

,, All right, what do we have here ? " I read the instructions and set to work.

The result shocked me.

,, N... This can't happen. " tears welled up in my eyes.

What do I do ?  
How do I tell him ? If I can tell him at all...

Noise from the living room disturbed my thoughts.

,, Lucas ?" Is that you ? " I wiped my tears and came out of the bathroom.

,, Luca-

I couldn't finish it because someone put a cloth handkerchief over my mouth.

,, You're going to sleep for a little now. " the stranger murmured in my ear and I fainted.

Lucas's POV

,, Taeyong ? " I called my friends name in his house.

,, I'm sorry I didn't call you, but I had a lot of stuff. " I went into the living room, but no one was here.

,, Taeyong ? " I tried again.

This is weird. Where would Taeyong go so late in the evening ?

He's not a person to go to a night party. Certainly not now.

I searched the whole house, but Taeyong was nowhere to be found.

,, Bathroom ! " I broke into the bathroom, but nothing.

What was I expecting to ?

I was about to leave, but I was attracted to one thing in the sink.

,, Shit ! " I put it back in place and called Taeil right away.

,, Lucas, do you miss me after ten hours ? " Taeil said wearily.

,, Taeyong is kidnapped ! "

,, What ? Who? "

,, I found a message with the signature EXO. "

,, Jaehyun's rivals. " Taeil muttered as he realized this.  
,, I'll be right there, you're going to talk to Jaehyun for now. "

,, Okay. " I ended the call and went to jail.

,, I have to go see a prisoner named Jung Jaehyun, now ! " I spewed at the first policeman I met.

,, I'm sorry-

,, It's important ! " I glared at him.

,, O-okay. Go to room number 5, we'll take him to you. "

I nodded and went into the room. After a while, they led our criminal in.

,, Oh, you again ? " he sat annoyed across from me.

,, I am also very excited, but I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important. "

,, Well... Tell me, I don't know what you're waiting for. "

,, They kidnapped Taeyong. "

,, I'm sorry, but I don't know any Taeyong. " he leaned his elbows on the table and rested his head on his handcuffed hands.

,, I know very well that you know that Taeyong is Minsung, and I also know that you slept together. I know everything. " I looked him straight in the eye to convince him that I was telling the truth.

We stared into each other's eyes for a moment until Jaehyun broke the silence.

,, What about me with one of your cops being kidnapped ? " he leaned his back against the chair.

,, When I said I knew everything, I meant everything. Even that he loves you and you love him. "

It was obvious that I drove him crazy.

,, It is not true. I just used him, I just wanted to enjoy it. You just can't see such a pretty face and use it. "

I'll kick his ass !  
Talking about Taeyong like that !

Okay, if he looks at me like that, so do I. The only difference is that I will tell the truth.

Taeyong will definitely kill me when he finds out...

,, Taeyong is expecting your baby. "

,, W-what ? " his whole evil mafia mask has fallen.  
,, You're lying ! "

,, I wouldn't lie to you about this. "

,, Who kidnapped him ? " he said after a while.

,, EXO. "


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... This is the end Guys. Thank you so much for reading this shitty story ♡

,, Lucas. " Taeil hugged me immediately when he saw me at the station.

I returned the hug.

,, Will he cooperate ? " he looked at Jaehyun, who was sitting in our interrogation room.

,, Yes. "

Taeil breathed a sigh of relief.  
,, I shouldn't have kept Taeyong in undercover. "

,, Taeil, it's not your fault. "

He shook his head in disapproval, but objected.

There was a moment of silence until I broke it.  
,, I have to... I have to tell you something. "

Taeil turned to face me.  
,, Tell me. "

I hesitated.  
I could ruin Taeyong's career with this, but Taeil must find out. He must know that we must save two innocent lives.

,, Taeyong is pregnant. "

He looked at me in disbelief.  
,, What ? How... With who ? "

I bit my lower lip and looked at Jaehyun.

Taeil immediately followed my gaze.  
,, You are kidding me ! " he said angrily.

,, Unfortunately, no. "

,, I knew something like this would happen if I kept Taeyong in undercover ! I knew it ! " he punched the table angrily, it scared me a little.

He ruffled his hair and turned back to me.  
,, Even though I'd like to beat the bastard sitting there, we have to find Taeyong. "

I just nodded.  
Honestly... I didn't know what to tell him.

I would also like to beat Jaehyun, but our priority is Taeyong, and with each wasted time, for guesswork, we lose unnecessary time that can save Taeyong.

Taeyong's POV  
\- Eight months later

,, Breakfast. " one of the members, from the mafia group EXO, sent me food on a plastic tray through a small hole in the door.

It's been like this for quite some time...

The first day they kidnapped me, they tried to interrogate me. I didn't tell them anything and they painted my face nicely because of it.

Once I had to be treated by their doctor, who found out I was pregnant and, of course, told them.

They have threatened me countless times to hurt the little one, but when I told them it was Jaehyun's, they stopped.

Supposedly, when he finds me, they are going to kill me before his eyes to cause him pain.

When I told them he didn't care about me, that I didn't mean anything to him, they didn't want to believe me.

I pulled the tray of food closer to me and began to eat. Unfortunately, there wasn't much food, so I had it eaten quickly.

,, You have appointment today. " said the colored hair member. His name is Sehun.

I nodded.

,, I mean now, so please get up ! " he shouted at me and brutally grabbed my arm.

,, It lifts badly from the ground with a big belly. " I snorted.

,, Do not complain. You shouldn't have made that bastard now that you didn't mind. " he sniffed my back to finally move.

I lost my balance for a while, but fortunately didn't fell.

Sehun led me to the doctor.

,, Baekhyun ! We are here ! " he shouted after a small look round the room.

,, Okay. You can leave now, I'll take over here myself. " their doctor appeared before us.

,, Fine. You have 20 minutes. " Sehun has left.

,, How are you today, Taeyong. " Baekhyun smiled at me.

He's the only one I can talk to normally.

Although I still don't trust him much.

,, Pretty good, but I've been in pain since yesterday, and this morning I drove the whole river out of me. "

,, It's normal, there's nothing to worry about. " he smiled again.  
,, Let's look at the little one, shall we ? " he helped me to bed.

I grunted contentedly. After a long time, I'm lying on something soft.

I'm surprised the little one is still alive.

,, You still don't want to know what gender it is ? " he applied a cold gel to my stomach.

I shook my head.

,, Okay. " he started giving me an ultrasound.  
,, Everything looks perfectly fine. "

We both turned our heads toward the door, which we heard fired shots.

Baekhyun quickly wiped the gel from my stomach, helped me out of bed, and walked to the door with me.

,, Wait here until I return for you. " without my answer he came out.

I stepped away from the door and leaned against the wall as a wave of pain shot through my body.

You must not be stressed now, Taeyong. You can't.

,, Not now ! " I looked down where the water was from me on the floor.  
,, It's a bad dream." I muttered and took a few steps sideways so as not to stand in my break water.

This doesn't help me much not to stress.

With my back against the wall, I slid down, put my hands on my stomach, and took a deep breath.

Someone broke into the room.

I turned my head in that direction.  
,, J-jaehyun ? " I could not believe it.

He is here.  
For me.  
For us.

Jae came up to me quickly and squatted in front of me.

,, Are you okay ? "

I nodded.  
,, I guess I'm in labor. " I stuttered.

,, Everything will turn out well. I have to get you out now. " he took me in his arms and walked away with me.

,, I found him. I have Taeyong. " he said into the radio.  
,, But we need to take him to the hospital immediately. "

Something came from the radio, but we were already out there.

Rescuers rushed up to us, who took me from Jaehyun and loaded me into an ambulance.

,, Where is Jaehyun ? Please, I want him with me. " I looked at a nurse.

She just nodded, got out of the ambulance, and returned with Jaehyun.

,, Jaehyun. " I reached out to him.

,, I'm here, don't worry " he grabbed my hand.

Along the way, my contractions worsened a lot and I squeezed Jaehyun's hand all the way to the hospital.

,, We are here. " the nurse said and quickly took me to the hospital, where I was immediately taken to the ward.

Unfortunately, Jaehyun got lost along the way and I couldn't find him anywhere.

,, Jaehyun ! " I shouted.

Nothing.

Where is ?  
He was here with me now, so where is he now ?!

,, I'm here, I'm here. " he grabbed my hand again.

,, Jaehyun. " I exhaled and he smiled slightly at me.

,, Mr. Lee, I'll count to ten and you'll push, okay ?" the doctor told me and I obeyed.

,, I can't anymore. " I fell exhausted on my head on the bed.

,, Taeyong, just a little. You can do it. " Jaehyun gave me a kiss.  
,, For our child. "

The kiss and his words seemed to give me strength and I pushed as hard as I could.

And it paid off.

A crying baby filled the room.  
,, It's a girl. " said the doctor enthusiastically.

When a sister washed her, she put her in my arms and I smiled at her with tears in my eyes.

,, She is gorgeous. " Jaehyun whispered beside me.

,, It is. Do you want to hold her ? " I looked at him.

,, Can I ? " he seemed taken aback by my question.

,, Of course. " I carefully handed her to him and he took her.

Jaehyun began to smile from ear to ear, tears in his eyes.

That was the last thing I saw, because I was exhausted and fell asleep.

Jaehyun's POV

I admired my daughter in my arms when someone coughed falsely.

I took my eyes off my little girl and saw Taeil at the door and Lucas behind him.

,, It's time ? " I asked, although I know the answer very well.

Taeil just nodded.

I exhaled, put the little one in the crib next to Taeyong's bed and kissed her on the forehead. I turned to Taeyong, wiped a few tears that still fell out of my eyes, and left with Taeil.

Lucas stayed at Taeyong's room.

And I went back to jail.

I wish I could ever tell Taeyong that I love him. His and our little warrior.


	10. Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ^^  
> I am here with bonus chapter which I wrote few days ago ♡
> 
> Now, It's really the end of this story 😊

I was released from the hospital less than a week later. Lucas drove us home.

,, Thank you very much for the ride. " I thanked him and put the keys on the shoebox next to the front door.

,, It was nothing. " he smiled at me and handed me a seat in which my little one was sleeping.

I took over the seat and looked around the house.

,, You cleaned up here. " I remarked.

Lucas nodded.  
,, We couldn't leave it upside down here. " he said.  
,, Especially not now that you have a little one and you will have a lot of work with her. " he added.

,, How can I repay you ? " I looked at him.

,, You will not repay me, okay? " he threatened me with his finger.

I chuckled and nodded.  
,, Okay. "

,, Actually..." Lucas began.  
,, I have another surprise for you. "

I raised my eyebrows.  
,, What ? You've done enough for me. "

Lucas said nothing and went upstairs.

I sighed and followed him.

,, Why are you going to the guest room ? " I asked.

,, It's no longer a guest room. " he smiled at me and scratched the back of his neck.

,, What ? "

,, Look. " he gestured to the door.

I opened them and hung inside. I couldn't believe what I saw in front of me.

,, Wow. " I exhaled and turned to Lucas.  
,, That's beautiful. Thank you so much. " I put the seat on the floor so I could hug Lucas.

Lucas gladly returned the hug.

,, I am glad you like it. " he stroked my back.  
,, Unfortunately, we had no idea what it would be, so we had to improvise. "

,, It's really beautiful. " I released him from my arms and took the little one, who was already awake, from his seat into my arms.

,, Look, honey. " I turned around the room with her.  
,, This is your room. "

The little one smiled, or rather tried, and I kept kissing her on the cheek.

,, Do you like it ? Yeah. " I smiled.  
,, You have to thank uncle Lucas here. " I came closer to my friend and pointed to him so she would know who I was talking about.

,, It wasn't just my job and not my idea. " Lucas said.  
,, Taeil helped me with that. "

,, So thaz was his idea ? " I asked.

Lucas shook his head, but said nothing.

,, Is that so ? " I was getting completely confused.

Doyoung ?  
Not that. He is not into such things.

Lucas bit his lip, and it was clear from his eyes that he was wondering if he should tell me or not.

,, Lucas, c'mon. " I pushed him to tell me.

,, It was Jaehyun's idea. " he said after a while.

,, Oh..." I said.  
,, That's... That's very nice of him. If you see him, thank him. " I turned my back on him and began to look around the room.

Well... More like Lucas can't see my tears in the eyes that piled up there.

,, You can thank him yourself. " I heard Lucas.

,, What are you talking about ? " I turned to him again.  
,, I will return to work, God knows when. If I come back at all. "

Lucas said nothing and stepped away from the door he had been standing in all along.

I frowned at his gesture as I saw the empty corridor.

,, Lucas ? " I looked at him.

He just nodded back to the hallway, so I turned my attention back to the spot in the hallway, which was no longer so empty.

,, J-Jaehyun ? " I couldn't believe my eyes.  
,, What are you doing here ? " I came closer to him.

,, They let me visit you. " he smiled at me.

,, What ? How ? " I looked at Lucas.  
,, How ? " I repeated.

,, The leadership made an exception for him because he helped us catch a few inhabited criminals in the last year. " Lucas explained.

Jaehyun cleared his throat.

,, And also because he behaves decently and helps. " Lucas added, rolling his eyes.

Again, I turned my attention to Jaehyun. We just looked at each other and didn't know what to say.

,, I'll leave you here alone. " Lucas announced and left the room.

Jaehyun came closer to me and held out his hands to the little one. However, he stopped moving.

,, Can I ? " he asked.

I nodded with a smile.  
,, You know, you can. " I handed her to Jaehyun, who carefully took her.  
,, She's your daughter, too. " I remarked.

,, Hello little one. " he smiled at her and stroked her cheek with his index finger.  
,, I see you for the second time, but I still find you as charming as the first time. "

More tears welled up in my eyes, but now I was lucky, so I let them flow freely.

,, She looks like you. " I said.

Jaehyun nodded without taking his eyes off her. Tears began to shine in his eyes, too.

,, I love you. " Jaehyun said and looked at me.  
,, Both of you. "

,, We love you too. "

Jaehyun wrapped his arms around my waist with one hand, pushing me closer to him. We looked into each other's eyes and slowly approached each other until our lips met.

We kissed.

I kissed with all my feelings, just like Jaehyun. We withdrew when we ran out of air.

,, I wish this moment never ended. " I spoke first.

,, Me too. " he smiled at me and gave me a kiss in the hair.

At least he's here now. I don't know for how long, but he's here and I can say goodbye to him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far... You are amazing !♡
> 
> Thank you for reading, leaving Kudos or commenting ♡


End file.
